What It Seemed
by artistic-soul24
Summary: Don't you dare tell him. This secret will literally kill him. All that matters is that he's happy. Don't ruin that for him. Harry, Draco, and Blaise. Slash. Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor the world that the story takes place in. I only own the plot.

Prologue

_Harry lay on his back, eyes turned toward the stars as he bled deeply from a wound in his chest. His eyelids fluttered momentarily, before closing for what he was sure was the last time. As the star-streaked night sky was blocked from his vision, he had a fleeting thought: now he would finally see his mother and father. Weakly, Harry struggled to stay alive. Turning over on his side, he forced his eyes open, revealing the robe that once belonged to Voldemort only three feet away from him. He couldn't help but smile as he died slowly. That robe belonged to the creature that was no more_.

_The war was finally over._

_And he, Harry James Potter, had been the one to put an end to him. That final battle was the reason he was dying now. Harry closed his eyes again, relishing the victory as a low moan escaped his parched lips. A sudden sharp pain knocked the wind out of him, making him gasp for breath. He knew it was the end. All around him, the bodies of dead Voldemort supporters decorated the vast country field. Harry felt his heart quiver, then stop completely. His vision became black and fuzzy around the edges._

_"Quick, he's over here," a male voice whispered anxiously. Harry recognized that voice as his lungs stopped functioning. Heavy footsteps could be heard beside him._

_"He's dying," the same voice stated plaintively, swiftly taking a pulse from Harry's wrist. "Stand back; I'm going to give him the Breath of Life."_

_A collective murmur surrounded him, but complied with the speaker's orders. The voice muttered a few words, and Harry felt a sudden warmth to his body._

_That warmth turned quickly to fire._

_He felt as if he were burning, his skin melting in the unbearable heat. Right then, Harry knew he was dead; even wished he were. As quickly as that fire came, though, it was gone, replaced with a trickling cool sensation._

_Harry sensed his heart tremor, then beat once. Twice._

_He felt himself being lifted into the air, and placed on a hovering stretcher. The stretcher was then attached to a broomstick._

"_Step back, Weasely, I'm taking him," this time the voice sounded possessive, protective. Recognition hit Harry almost instantly. It was the voice of the one he loved. He tried to turn his head towards the source of the voice._

_A hand stroked his cheek, caressing his jaw line. "You can move around soon enough, love, but for now you must rest up." Harry smiled into the warm hand, feeling safe. He felt cool lips brush over his. "Soon enough."_

_Harry smiled again. He knew the one he loved would come and save him.  
_


	2. Pessimistic Thinking

Chapter One: Pessimistic Thinking

Author's Note: ok, this chapter goes back a little in time to Harry's seventh year. The prologue takes place in the near future.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot.

Harry stood leaning against a windowsill in the back of the library, with no intention of finding a book. He was trapped by a pair of muscular tan arms, one on each side of his body. He sighed happily, feeling something hard press against his stomach. It was a telltale part of the male anatomy.

"So, like I was saying…" Blaise whispered against the skin below Harry's ear. Harry could feel his tongue dart out every couple of seconds, massaging the tender flesh. "Are you even listening?" He growled, frustrated, against Harry's neck. "Damn, you'd think it'd kill you every once in a while to listen to me whine?"

Harry laughed quietly, knowing Blaise was only playing with him. Rolling his head back, he stared up at the ceiling and buried his hands in Blaise's dark hair. "No, not listening," he murmured, closing his eyes as Blaise's hands gripped his hips gently. "I have better things to do."

Blaise pulled away slightly to look at Harry. He was about four inches shorter than him, with a charming smile and teasing laugh. Emerald-green eyes peered out from under heavily lashed eyelids, fluttering enticingly every few seconds. He was rather cute, especially with those nerdy glasses.

"And what might that be? Certainly not homework," Blaise mocked, tightening his arms around Harry's waist. "I know for a fact you'd rather be with me." Rubbing his nose against his, Blaise planted a soft kiss on Harry's ample mouth, making him shudder. Blaise was always surprising him with the slow, tender actions. Harry exhaled slowly. Blaise never ceased to surprise him.

Harry didn't answer. Looking around the library, he took in his surroundings. On the bookshelf to his left, spell books with medical remedies lay half-forgotten, covered in a fine layer of dust. On his right, titles of how-to guides were written in fancy old-world script. Harry had to focus really carefully to read what they said. They seemed to be about…

Harry groaned mentally to himself. Of all the places Blaise could have taken him to in the library, this _had _to be it. Rolling his eyes, he disconnected one of his hands from Blaise's hair and reached for one of the volumes. "Hope you never plan on taking advice from one of _these._"

Blaise glanced at the cover of the leather-bound book. "Hmm… "The Art of Sex: Doing It the Magical Way"? Well, honey, it might come in handy one day…" Taking the book from Harry's right hand, Blaise dropped it on the floor beside him. "I think I might check that out." He smirked at the slightly shocked expression on Harry's face. "Don't worry, I'll make _sure _to practice before I use any of those moves on you." Kissing Harry's forehead lightly, Blaise stepped back from the boy and retreated down the isle. Harry sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He didn't really want Blaise to leave.

Harry ran his forefinger lightly over his bottom lip, still feeling the warm of Blaise's mouth over his own. The grip on his hips still lingered as well, a reminder of why Harry loved him so much. Too much.

Rubbing his temple, Harry mentally disapproved of himself. He knew that if he kept wanting him to stay, it would only be harder on him when Blaise left. He headed toward his common room slowly, giving himself time to calm his racing pulse. _Why do I have to be so fucking emotional?_ he wondered silently, leisurely passing the Great Hall. He strolled casually by the Prefects' bathroom, pulse still fast from the recent encounter with Blaise. _Why does he make me feel like this? How does he get me all worked up?_ He climbed the staircase at a maddeningly sluggish pace. _If I were _normal, _I would only be with him for the shag, not "his personality". Fuck personality._

Reaching the Gryffindor entrance, he paused his mental ranting to give the password. Once inside Harry made a beeline for his dormitory, completely passing Hermione and Ron, who were sitting at a table working on Potions essays. He dove headfirst into his pillow.

_You know he's too good to be true._ The thought flashed through his mind as Harry turned over on his back, staring at the ceiling. _Its not going to last._ He tried to push the intruding thought aside, but after a few minutes' struggle, gave in. Pessimism flooded his conscience immediately, along with self-doubts.

_Its not going to last…_

_He's too good to be true…_

Harry let the ideas filter through his brain, not bothering to stop them now. He stared numbly around the room, one arm thrown behind his head. He was the only one in the room, except for Neville's toad, which croaked sadly on Dean's bed. He felt the urge to laugh, but couldn't quite make the sound happen.

_You don't deserve him…_

"Well, _that's _a new thought," Harry muttered aloud. Turning on his side, he took off his glasses and tossed them on his nightstand. They clanged loudly as the metal hit wood. He cringed.

_Why don't I deserve him? _Harry struggled to comprehend what he was thinking. In the back of his mind, he was convinced Blaise just chose him as his new "flavor of the week." He'd believed that what he had going with Blaise was just too good to be true, and would end as quickly as it started.

But that was three months ago.

Blaise was known as a player around school, someone who hooked up with people for the sexual thrill. Yet, all the girls wanted him. He could have any person of his choice. So when Blaise had chosen him, Harry was shocked. The Slytherin was revered as a Sex God; he himself was the Innocent Golden Boy. Innocent and Sex God weren't supposed to mix. _I guess it did for us, though._ After three months of being together, the two still hadn't had sex. But what surprised Harry the most was that Blaise never tried to get into his pants. He'd never made that kind of move on him, and instead respected Harry's personal decision.

_I guess he's just a nice guy. _Harry smiled at the ruling, sitting up. He felt better after having sorted through all of his thoughts. Still, one thing nagged him. _Why is he still with me? He's known for short relationships; what's different about this one? _Harry shrugged, letting the concern drop for now. _I should just enjoy being with him, and quit thinking like this. Its not healthy._ He wasn't really in the mood to think anymore. Standing up, he grabbed his glasses and headed back downstairs.

Ron and Hermione waved him over to where they were sitting. Plunking down on a cushiony green armchair, Harry looked at his two best friends. They both had smiles on their faces.

"What's going on, you two?" Harry inquired, catching sly glances pass between them. He squirmed in his chair, suddenly anxious.

"Oh, nothing much." Hermione stated this calmly as she handed a scroll of parchment to Harry. He opened it tentatively, thinking he would instantly recognize the handwriting. When he didn't, he read through it quickly, pausing only once to return a smile.

The message was short and specific, and the meaning was clear, but Harry had never felt more confused in his life.


	3. Realization

Chapter Two: Realization

Blaise lay sprawled on a velvet couch, watching people pass in and out of the Slytherin common room. Reclined three feet away from him was Draco, who had an annoyed expression on his face. Crossing his arms over his chest, Blaise shifted his eyes lazily to him.

"What's your problem?" he asked, not really caring. Draco was always scowling lately, and Blaise was in too good a mood for it to be spoiled.

Draco just shrugged, and continued to stare a hole in the wall. Bothered by the reaction, Blaise sat up and turned his body towards him. "Man, what's your _fucking _problem?"

Eyes now glaring, Draco ignored the harshness of his words. "Don't worry about it. I have a way to fix it." His scowl was replaced suddenly with a smirk. "I know _exactly _how to fix it."

_You irritate the _shit _out of me sometimes. _This time blasé was the one to scowl. Though he and Draco had been best friends for almost seven years now, Draco had a tendency to try and be mysterious. Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, Blaise just shook his head and let the issue drop. He knew Draco would tell him sooner or later.

Adjusting into his previous position, he turned back to his daydreams. Eyes half closed, Blaise imagined…

_Blaise imagined he and his Harry (yes, his Harry) locked in a room alone, seeing each other only by candlelight. The chamber was so humid, and the air was thick with hazy heat. He could see beads of sweat clinging to Harry's forehead, glittering like diamonds, and a rosy tint come to the apples of his cheeks. His hands came up to the neck of his shirt, where he flapped the collar back and forth, desperately trying to cool his overheated body. Blaise didn't like to see him so uncomfortable, so awkward. With a skillful flick of his wand, he removed all of his and Harry's clothes. Blaise could see that Harry was relieved, but the pinkness in his cheeks was quickly replaced with a flush of embarrassment. He turned crimson, and hung his head in shame._

"_I… I know I'm not much to look at," Harry muttered apologetically, eyes still cast downwards. "I hope you're ok with what you see…"_

_Blaise brought his forefinger to Harry's lips, silencing him. Stepping closer, he tilted his head so he was looking up into Blaise's eyes. Blaise could see hopefulness decorating his dark jade orbs, and realized how vulnerable Harry was at that moment._

"_You're gorgeous," he stated simply, accenting the declaration with a small kiss in his hair. "You have no idea."_

_Harry said nothing, just stared ahead at their flickering shadows on the wall. But Blaise detected a small smile at the corners of his lips._

_Moving carefully now, so as not to alarm Harry, Blaise wrapped his strong arms gently around his waist. Harry angled his mouth higher, pulling Blaise into a passionate kiss…_

"Blaise… Blaise!" Draco exclaimed loudly, shaking his shoulder.

Blaise jolted awake, shooting into an upright position immediately. Rubbing his eyes with his hands, he yawned, "Huh?"

Impatiently, Draco explained, "I was just telling you I'm leaving." Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he groaned loudly. "I have an… errand to take care of." Looking behind him again, he grimaced. "She's coming."

Chuckling, Blaise cast a look toward the girl bouncing down the stairs in their direction. She wore a pink mini skirt, and her make-up gave her the appearance of a clown. Her hair was curled into tight ringlets, and she smacked her bubblegum loudly.

Draco pivoted and headed quickly out of the common room. The girl attempted to strut over to Blaise, but instead looked like she had a bad limp. Stopping one foot away from him, she put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Where's my Drakie?" she whined, trying to flutter her eyelids. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I swear I just saw him in here _somewhere…_"

Blaise tried not to cringe as an odor hit him. He wasn't sure what was worse, her nagging voice or her horrible perfume. Forcing a smile, he said, "Sorry, you must have seen someone else, Pansy." Becoming creative, he added, "Last time I saw him he was in the Prefects' bathroom." He shot a nervous glance around the area, then whispered so low that Pansy had to lean forward to hear. "He had a bad case of the runs."

"OH, MY POOR DRAKIE!" Pansy yelled, causing the few people around to stare at her in alarm. Seeing who it was, they turned away quickly. They were used to Pansy's outbursts. "I'm gonna go comfort him." Without another word, she rushed out the entrance. Blaise waved his hand mockingly at her retreating back.

"Now don't come back soon, you hoe," he teased to himself. Standing up, Blaise followed Pansy's path out.

Walking down a long corridor, Blaise reached a spiraling staircase. Taking it up, he climbed till he came to the empty Astronomy Tower. He inhaled deeply as a refreshing breeze hit him in the face. _Mmm… that feels good, _he decided, stepping over to the concrete railing. Leaning on it, Blaise looked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

To the right, the school's lake glimmered beautifully in the early evening sun. The Quidditch fields lay in the distance, and the Forbidden Forest protruded darkly from the manicured green lawn. Sighing in contentment, Blaise appreciated the breathtaking sight.

_I've got to bring Harry up here at this time of day sometime, _Blaise determined absent-mindedly. Smiling to himself, he laughed inwardly at how abruptly his thoughts turned to him. Picturing Harry in his mind, he face transformed into a huge grin. _Damn, I've fallen. How sick am I?_

Blaise thought about how much he really liked him. He was always thinking about him, wanting to talk to him, see him… basically just _be _with him. He loved how his hair was always so unruly, and how it was such a deep shade of ebony. How his green eyes seemed to glow when he was happy. How he gave you a half smile when he was joking with you…

He shook his head, trying to clear his head of the rambling. He felt so… _lucky _to have such an amazing guy. Blaise put the back of his hand to his forehead, feeling his temperature. _I _have _to be sick; I'm never like this over anyone._ He felt warm inside, and the prospect of seeing Harry soon made his whole body tingle. He furrowed his brow, confused. Never before had his feelings been so intense, so… strong. Zabinis were supposed to be tough boys, who never compromised their manliness to mushy thoughts like this. But, as Blaise looked out again at the school grounds, he realized he didn't _care. _

Blaise felt his face caught in a mixture of smiling and frowning. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned to the door of the tower and headed out. _I guess the breeze isn't too good for me after all; its making me feel all funny._ But in his head, he knew that was a lie. He tried to fight it, but the grin won and he left beaming. It wasn't the cool evening air that was making him feel that way.

It was Harry.


	4. Course of Action

Chapter 3: Plan of Action

**A note from the author:** Thank you guys so much for reviewing! This isn't the best of stories, so I apprieciate you guys being patient with me! cough, cough, **Twilight016**

Mucho thanks to **drarry fan** as well!

Draco entered the owlry, a slight grin on his face. It was partially due to the (brilliant) escape from Pansy's clutches. Most of it, though, was owed to the impending task ahead of him.

Walking slowly, he dodged pellets as he scored the perches for his owl. Spotting his eagle owl by a tawny one, Draco made his way to it, and called it down with a slight cough. The large bird landed on his shoulder, rubbing its feathers affectionately on the side of his head.

Stepping over to a table, he took a piece of parchment from the inside of his robes. He hastily stuffed it in an envelope and closed it with a Slytherin seal. He wrote Harry's name on it, then watched as his owl flew out, message in beak.

_Well, here we go. _Rubbing his palms together, Draco headed out to continue with his plans.

* * *

_What the hell?_

Harry made his way across the grounds slowly, completely lost in thought. Clutched in his left hand was the message.

_Who wrote this? _he wondered, passing the Quidditch field. Subconsciously, he looked down at the words for the hundredth time:

_There's something you need to know. Can't wait to see you and talk to you in private. Meet me at 6:00 on the edge of the Forbidden Forest._

_-From someone who cares about you._

Harry folded the note in half and shoved it in his pocket. He thought back the Hermione and Ron's smiles as they handed him the letter. They were convinced it was from Blaise, and thought it was sweet.

But Harry _knew _it wasn't Blaise. Though the seal was a Slytherin one, he knew Blaise wouldn't have used it. The handwriting was wrong too; though he had pretty handwriting like in the message, his was sort of girly. Blaise wrote in large, slightly loopy handwriting. The message looked like calligraphy; each letter was tall, slanted, and elegant. Blaise couldn't write like this even if he wanted to.

One other thing was bothering Harry. If it _were_ from Blaise, why would he tell him to meet outside? When they first got together, Blaise made it _very_ clear that he had a policy: don't seek him out; he'll seek you. Blaise never told Harry to meet him anywhere; he always surprised him and showed up without warning. It just… wasn't his style to plan a rendezvous with anyone.

Quickening his pace, Harry made his way to a figure standing in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. From here, he couldn't see who it was, but he could almost make out…

A shock of blond hair.

* * *

Draco was silent as Harry approached him. He could see the surprise on Harry's face as he stopped in front of him. Swallowing, Draco gestured for Harry to follow him. 

They maneuvered through the trees without speaking; Harry trailing Draco as he moved expertly around the density of the forest. Only the sound of birds' wings accompanied the rhythmic pounding of the boys' footsteps, along with the occasional snapping of a twig. Finally, after twenty minutes of walking, they stepped into a clearing. It was an amazing sight.

They stood in the midst of a meadow, encircled with various flowers. Tiny fairies flew around their heads, blowing them kisses and sprinkling them with glittery dust. The sound of rushing water was somewhere behind them, and Harry turned toward the source of the sound.

"It's a waterfall," Draco explained quietly, sitting on a moss-covered boulder. He watched as Harry looked around, then settled on a giant mushroom in front of the rock. He looked expectantly at Draco, eyes wide in anticipation.

Taking a deep breath, Draco hesitated. He didn't want to hurt Harry. After all, he was happy. Wavering, he deliberated on what to do.

_He deserves to know. _Draco looked Harry in the eye, and made a decision. He just hoped it was the right one.

_Blaise doesn't deserve him._

Sighing, he shook his head apologetically. "You aren't going to like this."


	5. Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 4: Laws of Attraction

Severus Snape stood in front of a large iron cauldron, slowly stirring a shimmering purple liquid. His dungeon was empty, and a draft swept through the open space, causing Snape to shiver.

_Wasn't too long ago I was making a potion similar to this, _he thought to himself, smiling slightly as he ran a hand through his long hair. _Wasn't too long ago at all. _Now chuckling, he walked over to his desk to retrieve a glass bottle. Dipping it in the pot, he filled it, then closed it with a cork stopper.

"Young Master Zabini has learned to appreciate my potion-making skills," Snape announced quietly to himself, setting the bottle aside.

**_Flashback_**

_Blaise lay on Snape's bed among silver and green silk sheets, breathing hard. Hovering above him was Snape himself, leaning down with a cold smile._

_"You must remember, only Purebloods deserve the Zabini sexual prowess," he hissed, running a finger down Blaise's bare chest. "Only Purebloods."_

_At this, Blaise sat up abruptly, causing Snape to fly back on his back against the pillows. "Whatever." Throwing the sheets aside, he made to stand up, wincing in the process._

_"Ah, the first time often hurts," Snape commented, observing the delayed movement. "You need not worry, I have a potion to take away the pain." With that, he rose from the mattress and disappeared into another room. _

Why the hell am I here? _ Blaise closed his eyes, trying not to think about where he was. _I should be doing this. With Harry._ He ran a hand through his dark hair._

_This was Blaise's seventh time sleeping with Snape, but only the first time they'd had sex. They'd been together in secret for a month now, and he'd felt guilty for it the whole time._

Damn, if only I hadn't let him kiss me that first night, _Blaise thought, trying hard not to grunt in frustration. _

_Though the young Slytherin was still guilt-ridden about the whole thing, he was not going to end the relationship anytime soon. He liked Snape too much. _And from what I've seen him do in bed tonight, _he considered, rubbing a forefinger lightly over his bottom lip, _he's too damn good in bed to give up.

_Blaise groaned as a searing ache shot through his backside. He'd heard that everyone's first time with gay sex hurt, but he never imagined it would be this bad. He didn't think it would be too different from the intercourse he'd had thousands of times. Gingerly, he brought his hand down to his groin and attempted to rub the soreness away._

_"That's not going to help." Snape reappeared suddenly, causing Blaise to start. In his hand, he held a flask of clear green liquid. "Hopefully this will." He gave the potion to him._

_"Thanks," Blaise muttered. He looked down at he potion hesitantly. Shrugging, he downed it in one gulp. The fluid sent a cooling sensation through his body, and he felt better right away._

_"You're welcome to stay the night if you'd like," Snape offered, turning away as Blaise began to put his clothes back on. "I've got a spare bed in the back." He gestured toward another part of his chamber._

_"No, I need to go see Harry now," Blaise declined, shoving his feet in his shoes. He flung his robes back on and ignored his disappointed expression. Snape walked over to the boy and planted a sweet, sensual kiss on Blaise's lips, causing him to lose his breath. He looked up, eyes heavily hooded with lust._

_"Remember, only Purebloods…" Snape trailed off as he went into his bathroom. "I'll see you tomorrow in class."_

_It was a difficult relationship to maintain, but he thought it was worth the effort. _

_And worth the lying to Harry._

_Irritated, Blaise left the dungeon without another word._

**_End Flashback_**

Snape shook his head at the memory. He completely disapproved of Blaise's and Harry's relationship. He hated having to _share._ He wanted Blaise for himself, and no one else. Even more so, though, he hated the responsibility of being his godfather.

Clearing up his unused ingredients, Snape sneered as he thought of how far he went to please Blaise. _As if it isn't hard enough to have to ignore the fact that we're almost family. _Though it was wrong for a teacher and a student to be together, Snape considered it worse to be godfather and godson.

So there Snape was, having sex with his godson once every few weeks. And even though it disturbed him both mentally and morally, a small part of him couldn't help but love being with the boy. He felt… good when he was around him. _And damnit, I deserve to be happy._

It was really weird how the laws of attraction worked, but Snape was happy. He was happy with Blaise. He shook his head, trying to clear his head. If anyone found out, he'd be screwed for sure.

Rinsing out his cauldron, he headed to his chambers.


	6. Change of Plans

Chapter 5: Change of Plans

**Author's note: **Well, this chapter took me longer than I thought it would! But thank you

for being patient with me… I completely appreciate it. Hey, look out for a one-shot by

me… it should be posted soon!

I love reviews… so please keep reviewing!

And now… on with the story…

* * *

Harry was livid. 

He tore through the school's corridors, ignoring the startled glances people shot him as he passed them. A surprised Draco followed close behind, eyes wide, as a pack of first-years parted to make way for Hurricane Harry.

"Move out of the damn way!" he muttered, causing a boy to gasp in shock.

"Harry… Harry, wait!" panted a breathless Draco, now by his side. His robes billowed out behind him, and his legs fell up and down in rhythmic precision. Harry glared sideways at him, as if daring Draco to stop him. Catching the hint, he fell silent.

Harry was in no mood to be reasoned with. Though he looked like a madman right now, his face red with furry, deep down he wanted to cry. _I trusted him,_ he repeated over and over in his head. An image of Blaise's smiling face drifted through his mind, and he pushed it away. The mere thought of Blaise made Harry sick.

"Harry… where are you going?" a confused Draco asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts. He turned his head.

"What?" he snapped, irritated.

"Umm… Gryfindor isn't this way," he pointed out, gesturing toward a large staircase leading upstairs. He swept his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not going there," he huffed in return, taking a left. Draco stopped abruptly.

Harry went on a few steps, then stopped when he realized he wasn't with him anymore. He pivoted slowly and strode over to a determined Draco.

"You can't go there." He gave Harry a soft look, though his arms were crossed defiantly over his chest. "There is no way in hell."

"Why not?" Harry challenged, stepping closer to him. He leaned closer to him, now only an few inches away from his face. He rose an eyebrow, frowning at Malfoy's insolent attitude.

"Because," he drawled in his usual voice, "you aren't in any condition to do that."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's words. "What's your point?"

His expression was sincere as he stepped up to the raven-haired boy. Bringing his gaze level to Harry's, he smiled sadly.

"Just look at the tears in your eyes," he whispered. "Don't show Blaise a weakness, Harry. Don't show him how much you cared for him." He took the Gryfindor seeker's hand in his own gently. "He doesn't deserve to see that."

Harry felt his anger ebb away, giving way to silent tears. Fighting them back, one slipped innocently down his cheek. _He's right, I can't do this. _He didn't bother to wipe it away. Instead, he let the others fall unchecked.

Swiftly, Draco swept Harry into his strong arms. Harry tucked his head into his chest, sobbing openly now. His arms tightened, and he rested the side of his face on the top of Harry's hair. Rocking him back and forth, Draco held the boy to him until the weeping subsided. He pulled Harry away from him and held him at arm's length.

"Feel better now?" Draco inquired softly, looking into his eyes. Harry sniffled, then smiled wearily.

"Yeah," he replied. "Thanks." He made to pull away, but Draco wouldn't let him.

"Wha-

Bending his head down, Draco planted a tender kiss on Harry's lips. Surprised, Harry tilted his head into it automatically, closing his eyes. His arms wrapped around the blonde's waist.

They broke apart at the sound of voices. "Harold, I told you-

A red-headed girl, accompanied by a tall brunet, stopped in their tracks. They stared at the two of them, eyes wide. The boy's mouth hung open.

Harry's arms were stilled wrapped around his waist, and Draco's hands had somehow found their way under the back of Harry's shirt.

An awkward silence passed. Without a word, Draco took Harry's hand again and led him to the Astronomy Tower.

"Um, Draco…" Harry trailed once there. He pulled his hand away from his momentarily, then took it again after sitting on the railing of the tower. "What was that?" He gestured vaguely with his free hand.

"With what?"

"Well, that kiss." Harry turned his big eyes on Draco's face, trying to read his expression. "What-

"Its only what you want it to be."

Harry turned his gaze to the floor, deep in thought. He couldn't read Draco's blank look. "I… I want it to be… more than just a…" He struggled for the right words. The other boy said nothing.

He tried again. "I don't know. I… think there could be more between us." He paused, then quickly added, "You know, a romantic relationship."

Draco stayed silent, but turned to look at Harry's face. A small smile crept onto his face.

Without a word, he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and leaned his head against his.

* * *

Well, you don't have to tell me how bad this is... I already know! You probably saw the Harry/Draco hook-up a mile away... but, trust me, it gets better.  



	7. Flawless

**Author's note: **Okay, this will probably be the last chapter for a little while. For the next three weeks or so, I'll be without computer access. I'll try and get to the library when I can, but its gonna be hard. I'll try and get at least two more chapters up before then.

Chapter 6: Flawless

Draco was elated.

He walked slowly toward the dungeons, fighting the urge to break out in song. Once again, he had gotten _exactly _what he wanted. When he wanted it.

Taking a left, he thought about how easy it was to get him. How well his plan worked. _It was flawless, _he surmised, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. _It was over in an instant._

Draco remembered Harry's reactions. How Harry had been completely silent, stunned and shocked. How his anger exploded from nowhere, taking even himself by surprise. How Draco had managed to calm him down. How he had cried on his shoulder in the Astronomy Tower.

_How confused he got when I kissed him. _

He stopped at the house entrance, muttering the password. "Manistrangle," he mumbled, stepping inside.

His face was immediately attacked by a set of long-nailed hands. "Pansy!" Draco exclaimed, pushing her back. "Not _now!_"

A sandpapery voice spoke beside his ear. "I've been thinking about you all _day_, Drakie!" Pansy squealed, attempting to lick his neck. "And I can't _wait_ to show you _exactly _what I was thinking about!" Her hand made its way down to his pants zipper.

"Get… the… fuck… off of me," he spoke through gritted teeth, shoving her off one final time. She flew into a sofa face-first. "And _stay _the fuck off of me." Finally free, Draco looked around the common room, and spotted Blaise.

"Hey man…" Draco stopped in mid-sentence at the look Blaise shot him.

"What the hell!" Blaise said loudly as he approached him. His eyes sported a poisonous expression. "What… what the HELL did you do!"

Draco shook his head, pretending to be confused. But he knew _exactly _what Blaise was referring to. _Time for phase two, _he thought grimly, and got himself into character.

"Excuse me?" He tilted his head to the side, as if needing clarification. Blaise's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What the fuck?" he asked incredulously. "You know what you did!" By this time both boys were standing a few feet apart, and all eyes were on them. Blaise lowered his volume in an effort to divert the attention off them, but failed miserably. "You told Harry." He clutched his wand in his robe pocket, face crimson with anger.

Draco glanced beyond him, choosing his words carefully. "I told Harry what?"

"That…" Blaise grew quiet, hanging his head in shame. After a minute, he whispered, "That Snape and I sleep together." He ran a hand anxiously through his soft, thick locks, anger subsiding slightly.

Draco exhaled deeply. "And?"

"And you ruined my life." Blaise reached into his robe pocket, pulling out a piece of folded parchment. "He sent me this."

He took it cautiously, almost expecting it to be a Howler. Scanning over it quickly, he fought to keep his grin in.

_Blaise,_

_We aren't right for each other anymore. I don't understand why you would ever sleep with Snape, but something tells me I don't want to know. Please forgive me for not telling you this in person, but I thought this to be the best way. Its over. But I would love to stay friends._

_Sorry,_

_Harry_

"Short, sweet, and simple," Draco muttered absent-mindedly. He handed it back to Blaise. "Well, maybe not sweet."

"I can't believe you, man," Blaise replied, shoving it back in his pocket. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "Why did you do it?"

Draco faltered for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Your dad was getting suspicious," he lied, looking Blaise in the eyes. "He sent me a letter telling me he had eyes all around the school watching you. I was just looking out for you, man." He patted him on the back soothingly. Blaise shrugged the contact off, but not before shivering slightly.

Draco caught the shudder at the mention of his dad. He knew very well that Blaise feared his father almost as much as he feared the Dark Lord.

"Bullshit!" Blaise exclaimed, rage returning. "My dad doesn't give a fuck about me." He rammed his hand into his pocket again, this time pulling out his wand. Blue sparks were flying out the tip as he pointed it to Draco's chest. "Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is but-

"Blaise," Draco stated firmly, causing him to lower the wand a little. "Just think for a minute. I won Harry, and now its your loss." He shook his head sympathetically. "A great loss on your part too." He turned and walked away to his room, but paused on the stairs.

"He's mine now," he uttered simply, hand placed elegantly on the railing. "Malfoys _always _get what they want. Always." With that, he disappeared into his bedroom.


	8. In the Rain

**Author's note: **Ah, so good to be back home! Now that my family trip is over, I can update now. Computer access rocks! Anyways, hope you didn't miss me too much (on second thoughts, yes I do. That means you care). (Or you really like this story. Either reason works). Now, on with the story!

One more thing. This chapter and the next will contain some male-on-male sexual activity. This chapter is mild, but chapter 8 will _really _be M-rated. Just a warning.

Chapter 7: In the rain

Harry sat by a window in the common room, watching the sun set. In the background, he could hear Hermione lecture Ron on paying attention in class. Except for a few stragglers, the room was empty. Sighing, Harry turned the page in his Potions book, and fidgeted in his seat. He was anxious to see Draco.

An exasperated Hermione made her way over to him. "Hey Harry," she greeted, a little red in the face. She sat opposite him in a plush maroon armchair and crossed her legs. "What's going on?"

A single look was all it took for her to get the message. Sweeping her eyes over Harry's apparel silently, she sat back and asked, "For the third time this week?"

Harry nodded, not saying anything. Casting a quick glance at his wristwatch, he uttered another sigh. Then, in a hushed voice, he commented, "I really like him." He grinned nervously at his best friend.

Hermione smiled back, nodding understandingly. "I know what you mean." Subconsciously, she snuck a peek over her shoulder at Ron, who was sound asleep on a couch. Turning back to Harry, she blushed at the knowing look he gave her.

"I told him to stop being so dense," he confided, causing her to laugh quietly.

"Fat chance of that happening," she snorted.

Giving her a mischievous look, he continued, "And he talks about you in his sleep."

"Shut up!" Hermione commanded teasingly, looking over at Ron again. "He does NOT!" She eyes blazed with affection for her close friend as she twisted a lock of hair around her forefinger.

Harry sniggered, then looked at his watch again. He stood up. "Well, time to go," he beamed excitedly as he smoothed out his wrinkled shirt. She stood as well, and gave him a hug.

"Hope you enjoy yourself," she whispered into his ear, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Tell me all about it when you get back."

"Sure thing." He walked over to the entrance hole and climbed out. Quickly, he headed toward the kitchens. A shadowy figure met him there.

"Hey," Harry whispered. Draco kissed him in reply, sending a tremor down his spine. His senses tingled. Together, they entered the Room of Requirement.

Harry was stunned.

The room was lit with silver scented candles, each lit with a green flame. They floated mid-air, revolving slowly around a magnificent mahogany bed. Four tall post supported a green canopy, and matching curtains wrapped around the frame. Silky silver sheets anagrammed with "DM" were pulled back, ready for use. On a bedside table, a bottle each of vodka and red wine sat in a bucket of ice. A jar of banana-flavored lube was also present.

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry turned toward Draco. "All this for me?"

Draco turned his back, making to pour a glass of wine. Without turning around, he answered, "Yeah. And you're damn well worth it." His voice was soft, and had a quality to it that Harry had never heard from him before.

Affection.

Love.

A warm set of arms wrapped around Draco's waist from behind, shifting down to his hips shyly. He put down the bottle. Then, with the slightest of movements, he began to rock them back and forth.

Harry sighed into Draco's ear, resting his chin on his left shoulder. Times like this, he realized, were his happiest. Times he spent with Draco. Harry pulled apart and took him by the hand, pulling him over to the bed. He hopped on, lying on his back, and Draco got beside him. Fingers still intertwined, Harry brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

Draco smiled, then shifted positions, hovering over Harry. Slowly, he brought his face closer, initiating a deep, romantic kiss. Harry tilted his head to the side, allowing him a better angle into his mouth. He entered, rubbing against his bottom lip.

Two tongues rolled over each other passionately. Harry buried his hands into Draco's soft hair and thrust his hips upward. Draco's hands hurried to unbutton his shirt, pausing only to rub his thumb over Harry's nipple. The blonde broke away from the kiss, bringing his lips to his belly button and licking it tenderly. Harry arched his back in pleasure.

Suddenly Draco stopped, short of breath. He reached over to the side table, where his wand was. Harry looked up at him, confused, as the boy muttered a charm and pointed it at the ceiling.

"What are you…" he trailed off as the first raindrop hit him. Soon more fell, and the couple was caught in a shower.

Harry cocked his head at Draco, who had a bemused expression on his face. As the rain fell steadily, he noticed they evaporated as soon as they hit something. He scowled, feeling a little in-the-dark.

Pecking him on the lips, Draco explained quietly, "You always said you wanted to make love in the rain."

His mouth dropped open, but a grin quickly took its place. Stroking his cheek, Harry replied, "You remembered." His other hand pulled Draco closer, and he kissed him sensually.

Draco laughed into the kiss. "Of course I did."

**Author's note: **This is part one of chapter seven. This ending sucked, 'cause I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say. Anyways, please review!


	9. Into the Night

**Author's note: **alright, chapter 8! Like I mentioned, this chapter will be full of M-rated content. So if you find slash, foul language and sexually related topics too much for you, please don't read this.

Another important point: I went back and replaced chapter 6: Flawless. Do please reread it! I basically changed the whole second half.

Hope you guys enjoy! I love reading y'alls reviews, so keep sending them!

Here are a few questions I need to answer from the last round of reviews:

**emerald faerie15**the last chapter was set about two or three months after Draco and Harry got together. Trust me, I wouldn't have them jumping into bed with each other three days after!

**Twilight016: **nothing TOO dirty (yet). Don't worry, though. I won't let you down! (J/K)!

**Disclaimer: **Gee, I haven't put one of these in a long time. Basically, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. I only own this (wonderful) plot.

Chapter 8: Into the Night

Harry sighed, enjoying the feel of Draco's hands rubbing him down. A moan escaped as cool fingertips slid down the length of his torso. A shudder soon followed as the same hands glided briefly over his hard member.

"Draco… you're torturing me," Harry muttered in a pained voice. He thrust his hips upward, brushing his groin against Draco's palm. He moaned, softly begging him to take him.

Draco straddled Harry, looking down at him with heavily hooded eyes filled with lust. Harry could see the pure want in his expression. Without warning, he sat up, causing Draco to go on his back. Quickly, he got on top of him and pinned him to the mattress. Draco grinned wildly, enjoying the struggle as he captured the raven-haired boy's lips in a passionate kiss. Harry pushed his body against the blond, every curve matched up as hot skin melded together perfectly.

"So, you want to play it rough?" With a growl, Draco suddenly shifted, flipping Harry over so that he was on the top. Teeth bared, Draco grunted playfully, "I _always _top." He ran a trail of kisses down to his belly button, where he explored with his tongue. Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

Gesturing to his erection, Harry murmured, "Please, do it now." He snaked his hand from Draco's grasp and stroked the Slytherin's gently. He gasped, biting his bottom lip. The hand slipped around his neck, pulling his mouth down for a heated kiss. Abruptly impatient, Draco pulled away and grabbed the jar of lube.

"Hurry," Harry begged, sounding desperate now. Tension was building in his lower parts, and he was anxious to let go.

With gentle hands, Draco put the Gryfindor on his back. Using his forefinger and middle finger, he stretched Harry's entrance as tenderly as he could. Then, placing a sensual kiss to the nape of his neck, Draco shoved in hard.

A loud moan escaped Harry as Draco set a rhythm of pounding. Harry rose off of the bed, matching his movements to Draco's as hips met cheeks. With one hand, Draco rubbed Harry up and down, trying to stimulate him while pushing in and out. Harry uttered his name in a strained voice several times, caught up in the high of an on-coming orgasm.

"Come on, baby," Draco urged Harry on, as he continued to move upward. "Just a little more…"

Harry tightened his muscles around Draco in response, and he went mad. The blond went into a frenzy of forceful thrusts, causing Harry to grip the sides of the mattress in pure ecstasy.

Soon, Harry was coming, followed shortly by an exhausted Draco. Harry felt warmth spread inside him as Draco let go. Both collapsed on the bed, one on top of the other. Several minutes went by without either saying anything.

Finally, someone spoke. "Dra… Draco…" Harry called out, worn out.

An equally tired blond answered. "What?"

Heaving a sigh, he whispered, "I… I can't… breathe."

Snickering, Draco realized what Harry meant and rolled off of his drained body. "Better now?" he inquired, with amusement in his voice. A hand reached out to playfully smack him in the face.

"Not… funny," Harry heaved, eyes closed. Once he caught his breath, he sat up slowly and leaned against the headboard. Draco joined him, and Harry rested his head on his shoulder.

"Umm… Harry?" Draco hesitantly spoke after a moment or two.

"Hmm?"

"Well…" he paused, seeming unsure. Harry looked over at him.

"What?"

The blond narrowed his eyes at the hint of impatience in his voice. "Never mind. Wouldn't want to bother your pretty little head at the moment." He rolled his eyes.

Candidly, Harry asked, "Umm, Draco?"

"What?" Draco replied coolly, mimicking the impatience he heard only moments before. He had a feeling the other boy was just playing around.

"Do you…"

"Quit stalling and say what you have to say!" Draco exclaimed, agitated.

Harry tried again. "Do you really…" He fluttered his eyelashes enticingly. "Think I'm pretty?" A smirk was plastered on his face, though he tried to hide it.

Dodging a pillow, Harry barely heard him reply over his loud giggling. "Hell yeah." A pause. "But not as pretty as me."

This time Draco was the one to dodge a pillow.

"Shut the bloody fuck up."

* * *

Harry sat in a car on the Hogwarts Express, watching Luna read the "Quibbler" upside-down for the umpteenth time. He tilted his head to the side, wondering not for the first time _why _she did that, but after a moment or so he gave up. Sitting back and closing his eyes, he settled on the explanation that Luna was… well, just Luna. 

He checked his watch, drumming his fingers on his knee impatiently as the crowd outside slowly thinned. The footsteps in the walkways became softer as students settled down. Time was running out, and as Harry glanced at his watch again, he became more and more anxious.

Without looking up from her reading, Luna spoke quietly, "He'll be here soon."

A knock at the door interrupted Harry's thoughts, and he shot up to open it. After seeing who it was, he let out a sigh and sat back down. Ron followed.

"So, is _that _how you react to the arrival of your best mate? I should be offended!" The red-head flopped down next to Luna, and pecked her on the cheek, grinning good-naturedly.

Harry smiled too. Ron's grin had always been infectious, and soon he had the three of them laughing and having a good time. Harry didn't even notice the arm slip around his waist.

"What the hell…" he exclaimed, surprised to see Malfoy sitting beside him. Snuggling closer to him, he whispered, "When did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago; my Prefect duties took me longer than I expected." Draco shifted his hand up to Harry's chin and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. Luna snickered and Ron pretended to gage.

"Get a bloody room," Ron uttered in a disgusted tone. "Honestly-

Draco cut him off. "Ron, you'd think that after almost 7 months of us being together, you'd finally be able to stomach the idea of me getting into the famous Potter's trousers?" He paused and gave Harry another sound kiss. "Seriously, you might as well. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." He smirked at the repulsed look on Ron's face. "The sex is way too good."

"Guys, can't we just enjoy our last train ride? Please?" Harry glanced pleadingly from blonde to red-head, hoping for an agreement.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Ron stubbornly muttered, "Fine."

Harry now gazed expectantly at Draco. He could see calculations in his expression, and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Sure," Draco agreed happily, looking at Ron. He stroked Harry's cheek comfortingly. "You won't have any more problems out of me."

Sighing happily, he settled into Draco's arms.

The rest of the ride home went by in a comfortable silence, leaving Harry's mind free to turn to more pressing matters. His summer vacation, for one. And… the war.

Harry sighed again, this time sadly. He had decided to hunt Voldemort down and end this war. He didn't know how long it would take, nor what it would take… but Harry knew he could do it. He had to. And he had to do it alone.

He wrapped Draco's arms around himself tightly, wanting him to never let go. Harry had told no one of his quest. Not Ron, not Hermione… not even Draco. And Harry never planned to. He knew they would never let him do this alone. They would go with him.

Harry concentrated on the lift of Draco's chest as he breathed in and out. It would hurt him the most when he found out he'd left without telling him. But Harry felt it was for the best. He was determined not to drag the rest of them down with him. They would not suffer.

The Gryfindor felt his eyelids grow heavy as sleep descended on him. Harry closed his eyes willingly, grateful for the much-needed rest. As he drifted off, he wondered how he was ever going to leave Draco behind.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Draco whispered softly, grabbing Harry's hand. Fingers entwined, he explained, "My parents are gone, so we've got the place to ourselves for a while." 

"Nice place," Harry commented, looking around. They stood in a high-ceiling foyer, with white marble floors and Greek-inspired columns. Magnificent portraits of past Malfoys hung on either side of the giant room.

"Its home," the blond muttered indifferently, leading him down a hallway. Three right turns and two staircases later, they found themselves outside of Draco's bedroom.

"Here it is," Draco said, swinging Harry's hand and pushing the door open. Harry gasped. A huge, medieval-set room was before him.

Large, high-backed chairs with dark emerald fabric sat at different points throughout the room. A diamond chandelier hung from the center of the roof, showcasing the family's great wealth. Floor-to-ceiling windows were covered with long draperies, and a fireplace burned in a corner. A door to the right led to another part of the house.

"Umm… wow." Harry gazed around with his mouth open, trying to take it all in with one swoop. Finding it difficult, he managed to choke out, "You… you _live_ here?"

"Well… yeah." Draco chuckled softly at Harry's bewilderment and hugged him from behind. Anxiously he asked, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Harry turned around, staring at him incredulously. "I love it. Its… wonderful." He shook his head, unable to believe that he even had to ask.

Draco broke into a relieved grin. "Thank god." Looking at his watch, he studied it for a moment with a perplexed expression.

Feeling a bit in-the-dark, Harry moved beside him and looked at the watch too. "What's the matter?"

"Well…" Draco shrugged. "I didn't realize what time it was." He crossed his arms, looking as if he were trying to make a decision. Finally, he quickly scooped Harry up and threw him on the bed.

"What the…" Harry trailed off and Draco began administrating kisses to his chest. Whatever Draco was trying to decide, he'd apparently made a decision.

* * *

Harry stirred from Draco's arms, standing to pull his clothes on. As he reached for his glasses, a clock told him it was eleven o'clock. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he quickly shoved his shoes on before he changed his mind. 

He ran a hand through his unruly hair, not really bothering to comb it. As if there was a point. Leaning down to give his sleeping boyfriend a parting kiss, he brushed a lock of stray hair away from his face. For the last time. Swinging his backpack on his shoulder, he headed for the door.

But he stopped. Harry hesitated, not wanting to leave. He looked back over to the bed where they had made love. Twice. A sleeping Draco lay twisted in the bed sheets, unbeknown to his lover's departure.

Harry struggled not to cry as he turned away and went out the door. He knew it was for the best. Without looking back, the raven-haired boy left into the night.

**Author's note: **whew, that was a long one! Hope y'all enjoyed it! It was a hard chapter to write…

i kno harry's being SUCH a drama queen... well, king, but its for the best. hope this chapter went ok!


	10. The End

**Author's Note: **My goodness! Y'alls reviews keep me going… thank you for all your comments and encouragements. I'd really love to thank **fifespice **and **twilight016** for reviewing on every chapter! That means a lot, you guys… every one of my reviews does.

The last chapter may have been a little confusing… sorry bout that. I went back to look at it… I forgot to put dividers in. I edited that, so… yeah! Its definitely easier to read.

Its time to shift gears in this fanfic. The gang has just graduated from Hogwarts, so I'm gonna jump into the future a little. Didn't want to confuse anyone further! The title of this fanfic will also make more sense with the next two or three chapters. Hope you enjoy, and please keep on reading!

Chapter Ten: The End

_Harry moved through the trees cautiously, silently praying that he would survive this hellhole. Except for the slight crunch of leaves as he stalked down his prey, no other sound could be heard; no birds, no animals, nothing. The forest was dead, devoid of life. Gritting his teeth, his breath came out ragged. Voldemort had done this._

_Briefly, his mind shifted to his former life, as it often did on lonely patrols of the night. Harry's first urge was to push it away, but he ignored it; he welcomed the sight. He needed to take his mind off of the throbbing pain in his head as he became closer to _him._ As he loomed nearer, flashes of his loved one's soaked his vision. Hermione, sitting in the common room with a book in her hands. Ron, procrastinating over a homework assignment at the last moment. Even Ginny smiled at him in his memories, as pretty as ever. Harry grinned, then quickly moved to the last memory._

_Draco, with his arms around Harry's waist. Kissing him with as much passion as he'd done five years ago. Harry's jaw clenched as he realized he'd been gone five years, five long years without seeing the ones he cared about most. A single tear slid down his cheek as he concentrated back on his task. He couldn't bear to think of Draco right now. _

_He didn't want to think he didn't love him anymore._

_He stopped at a riverside, eyes locked on his target. He could see him now, could feel the hatred in the air. The slain bodies of his supporters lay around him as he stood looking at the moon. As Harry lifted his wand in dueling stance, he only thought of one person. _

_Draco._

_Harry was now a couple of feet away from him. A cold washed over his senses as he shuddered; the presence alone was still enough to send fear coursing through his body. He lifted his wand once more, casting the curse that would kill him._

_A shrill screech pierced the once silent night as bright green light met the tattered black robe. Harry's body spasmed as the inhuman scream engulfed him, not allowing him to think. A hooded figure stumbled toward him, hand outstretched, as it dissolved slowly._

_Harry knew 'Avada Kedavra' alone wouldn't kill him. Without a thought, he raised his own hand and touched it to Voldemort's face. _

_The smell of burning flesh hit the air as Voldemort's mouth twisted in pain. Harry pulled his hand away quickly as white-hot heat burned his own fingertips. He tried to step back, but the outstretched hand got to him first._

_With utter precision, Voldemort stroked Harry once down his forehead._

_Now it was his turn to scream; his head seared as if he'd been shot. He could feel a part of his mind spark, then grow still as it seemingly melted. Harry fell to the ground, unable to see or hear. He could feel blood soak the front of his shirt as a hole appeared from his chest. Teeth clenched, he managed to roll over on his back. _

_And waited for his sure death._

_

* * *

_

_Harry lay on his back, eyes turned toward the stars as he bled deeply from a wound in his chest. His eyelids fluttered momentarily, before closing for what he was sure was the last time. As the star-streaked night sky was blocked from his vision, he had a fleeting thought: now he would finally see his mother and father. Weakly, Harry struggled to stay alive. Turning over on his side, he forced his eyes open, revealing the robe that once belonged to Voldemort only three feet away from him. He couldn't help but smile as he died slowly. That robe belonged to the creature that was no more._

_The war was finally over._

_And he, Harry James Potter, had been the one to put an end to him. That final battle was the reason he was dying now. Harry closed his eyes again, relishing the victory as a low moan escaped his parched lips. A sudden sharp pain knocked the wind out of him, making him gasp for breath. He knew it was the end. All around him, the bodies of dead Voldemort supporters decorated the vast country field. Harry felt his heart quiver, then stop completely. His vision became black and fuzzy around the edges._

_"Quick, he's over here," a male voice whispered anxiously. Harry recognized that voice as his lungs stopped functioning. Heavy footsteps could be heard beside him._

_"He's dying," the same voice stated plaintively, swiftly taking a pulse from Harry's wrist. "Stand back; I'm going to give him the Breath of Life."_

_A collective murmur surrounded him, but complied with the speaker's orders. The voice muttered a few words, and Harry felt a sudden warmth to his body._

_That warmth turned quickly to fire._

_He felt as if he were burning, his skin melting in the unbearable heat. Right then, Harry knew he was dead; even wished he were. As quickly as that fire came, though, it was gone, replaced with a trickling cool sensation._

_Harry sensed his heart tremor, then beat once. Twice._

_He felt himself being lifted into the air, and placed on a hovering stretcher. The stretcher was then attached to a broomstick._

"_Step back, Weasely, I'm taking him," this time the voice sounded possessive, protective. Recognition hit Harry almost instantly. It was the voice of the one he loved. He tried to turn his head towards the source of the voice._

_A hand stroked his cheek, caressing his jaw line. "You can move around soon enough, love, but for now you must rest up." Harry smiled into the warm hand, feeling safe. He felt cool lips brush over his. "Soon enough."_

_Harry smiled again. He knew the one he loved would come and save him._

**Author's note: **Alright! this chapter was easier to right, considering half of it was already written. as usual, hope you enjoyed, and please review! and don't be afraid to criticize or comment. i need critics too!

One more thing... i'm thinking about starting another fanfic. any suggestions on pairings? if you review, please put any of your suggestions there too! thank you!_  
_


	11. Remember

**Author's Note: **Woah, never thought I'd make it this far on this fanfic! I'm excited…

No, the last chapter was not the end! Far from it, really. "The End" just meant the end of Voldemort.

As always, thanks to all who review. Thanks **emeraud.silver, thrnbrook, twililght016, emerald farie15, secretlyspellman, **and **fifespice** for sticking with this fanfic for more than one chapter! I appreciate every comment, suggestion, and review!

And thanks to a wonderful new reviewer of mine, **jonadark**, for amusing me with your "crazy reviewing tirades"! And an especially big thanks for going back and reviewing on every chapter.

So, the fanfic has shifted five years into the future. Voldemort is dead and… well, Harry can move on to his regular life! Or… can he? Enjoy!

Chapter 11:

"I hope he wakes up soon…"

"Do you think he remembers what happened?"

"Quit talking so loud… he might hear!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"What are _you _even doing here! You made it obvious long ago that you don't even care about him!"

"Weasley, you don't know what you're talking about…"

"I know you made my best mate's life

Harry's eyes fluttered open as the sound of three voices filled the room.

"If you don't shut the

"Guys, stop! I don't think Harry will…"

At the sound of his name, he tried to sit up, but realized he was bound to the bed. A string of curses flew through his head.

"Granger, stay out of this! I bet you can't wait to snog Harry senseless when he wakes up…"

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you…"

"I'm not the one who's dating out of my breed…"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Ron, I honestly don't need you to defend me! I can handle myself, thank you!"

"Yeah, Weasel, quit trying to get in good with her so you can get up her skirt… wait, men don't wear skirts…"

"THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE… MIONE, GET OFF OF ME!"

"You _are not _going to do anything stupid! _Especially _not here!"

Harry groaned inwardly as he finally managed to sit up. Heaving a sigh, he turned to the three pairs of eyes staring at him and chirped out a cheery, "Hi!"

Ron, who had his wand raised, lowered it hastily with his eyebrows raised. "Umm… tally ho, Harry." He turned to Hermione, staring at her stupidly with a lost expression.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to Harry's side. "How do you feel?" she whispered in a concerned voice. Trembling, she grasped both his hands in her own.

Harry cocked his head thoughtfully, considering the person in front of him. After a moment, he shrugged and answered, "Fine." He paused, then added, "Who are you?"

Hermione looked as if she had been slapped in the face. "I'm… I'm Hermione," she stuttered, completely shocked. At the lack of recognition in Harry's face her eyes welled up with tears. "You don't know who I am?"

Harry looked toward the ceiling as if the answer were there. From there, his gaze shifted to Ro. "Ron, who is she?" He pointed at her.

She let out a choked cry as the question hit her. A single tear fell as she stood abruptly and exited the room. Ron watched her with sad eyes, then turned his focus back to Harry.

"That was Hermione. She's one of your best friends." The redhead moved to the side of the bed cautiously. "How're you doing mate?"

Harry smiled, leaning back on the pillows. "I'm alright." He motioned for him to sit, then continued, "My head hurts a bundle though."

At this the third person in the room moved forward. "Do I need to call a nurse?" A cool hand pressed against his cheek gently, but pulled back quickly at a second thought.

Ron sprang up defensively. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you touching him." His eyes blazed angrily.

"A tad bit protective, aren't we Weasley?"

Harry eyed the two of them, taking in the dangerous and tense situation before him. Biting his lip, he said, "Ron, its ok."

He set a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Could you give us a moment alone?"

Sinking back down with a confused expression, Ron tried to protest. "Harry, I don't…"

"Weasel, are you thick? Harry just told you to sod off." Though the words spoken were harsh, even they held a note of confusion.

Ron made to stand again, but Harry held a firm grip on his shoulder. "Please?"

He looked at him for a long time. After what seemed like an eternity, he rose and silently left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, the boy went to his side. "Are you ok?" Once again a cool hand was pressed to his cheek, a little less hesitant than before.

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the hand away gently. "I'm _fine _Blaise, and you can quit treating me like I'm porcelain or something!" He scowled at the smirk on Blaise's face. "And you can spare to look away from me! God, I'm not going to shatter anytime soon!"

Blaise laughed openly, causing Harry to pout and cross his arms. Grinning, he ran a finger down the green-eyed boy's nose and whispered, "Yeah, you're a porcelain doll. My own little china doll."

"That tickles." Harry gazed at the boy opposite him intently. "How long have I been here?"

Blaise's demeanor quickly turned from amused to serious. "You've been here almost three weeks." He watched as Harry's eyes widened. "You just woke up today."

Harry looked at him. Blaise's eyes seemed to be probing him for something. He blushed, and looked down at his hands.

"Harry, look. I want to be upfront with you. Whatever I did to hurt you in the past, I'm sorry. I… I was stupid. But I'm a different person now. And I hope you can forgive me. Because… I still love you." Blaise said all of this in a rush, looking slightly embarrassed.

Harry's bright eyes regarded him with utter puzzlement. "What in blazes are you talking about?" He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "What would I be forgiving you for? You never did anything to hurt me. And… well, what the fuck are you rambling on about?" He shook his head, trying to understand.

Blaise himself was in a state of perplexity. "You mean… you don't remember?"

Candidly, Harry replied, "Remember what? Am I supposed to remember?"

He began to pace the room, not sure what to make of this situation. A few minutes went by in silence, until Harry couldn't take it any longer.

"Blaise… what… what's the matter?"

Blaise looked at him, seemingly trying to make a decision.

Harry waited patiently, playing with his bedcovers.

One minute went by. Then two. Finally…

"Harry, what do you remember about Draco Malfoy?" Blaise sat himself down, looking into his eyes.

Harry stared back.

Another moment of silence.

"Honestly, I don't remember a thing."

"So you don't…"

"No," he stated flatly. His green eyes sparkled with finality as he spoke his next words. "I have no idea in hell who Draco is."

**Author's note: **wow, hmmm… another interesting plot development. more dialogue than im used to, but different is good! Ok, please review! Oh, and would anyone like to be my beta?


	12. Too Many Owls

**Author's Note: **Ok, I promise from now on it will NEVER take this long to update again. I have already gotten 11 angry emails from people who demand the next chapter. Though I can't imagine why, this story isn't all that good… but anyways! Here it is, chapter… well, whatever chapter this is. I can't remember. You can probably tell I'm in a bad mood. School over here is about to start in a week and I don't really care for starting high school. But enough about my personal problems! Enjoy…

Oh, and I did another revision on a chapter. Basically, "Deadly Potion" has been completely replaced. Its now called "Behind Closed Doors". Please check it out before you read my next chapter! Otherwise, it won't make sense…

Chapter Something: Too Many Owls

Draco shuffled through the papers on his desk, frustrated with his lack of organization. All around his spacious office owls perched, waiting impatiently for replies. More continued to come in through the open window, dropping their letters on his head and settling down with the others. His eyes blazing, he found the paper and snatched it up.

"Abbott!" he yelled, hurtling himself to the door. "Get in here!"

"Yes sir?" A petite woman with long auburn hair came rushing to the doorway. "What's the matter?"

"This." Draco pointed to the document clutched in his right hand.

The woman's face paled. "Oh, that…"

"Yes, that." Draco closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his rising anger. "Sit."

She hurried to a seat, dodging owl pellets littering the floor. Draco took his place back behind his desk.

"Who the hell authorized this?" He pointed again to the paper and shoved it into the woman's lap. She scanned over it quickly, looking up when she finished.

"Well, you see…"

Draco stopped her with a raise of his hand. "Just cut the bullshit. All I want to know," he stopped to take a deep breath, "is who… the _fuck _approved this!" He slammed his fist on the desktop, causing her to jump a little.

"Umm…"

"OUT WITH IT!"

She narrowed her eyes, suddenly feeling a bit defiant. "I did." She turned her head away, expecting him to have another outburst. When he didn't she uttered a sigh of relief.

Draco stood to pace the room, but after catching sight of the accumulating pellets, he sat back down.

"Why did you…" He trailed off, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "What in hell possessed you to do that Hannah?"

Hannah jiggled her knee absent-mindedly. "Look, given the nature of the matter," she gestured to the owls, "I had no choice but to-

"But to what?" Draco quipped in.

"Just let me _finish_ first," she retorted wearily. "Anyways, I was instructed to put _the best suited _on the job." She swished her hand through the air in a straight line to emphasize her point. "And that's what I did." Her own eyes glared angrily through heavily lashed lids.

The blond-haired man regarded the woman before him. She was small in stature, with a round face and chocolate eyes. Her reddish-brown locks fell a little past her shoulders and her pinkish lips were pouted out of irritation. She was a strong-willed individual, and a perfect match for Draco. Both romantically and work-wise.

That is, if only her brown eyes weren't so different from the green ones he was still in love with.

"So… you didn't choose me…"

"Because you were emotionally unfit for the task."

Draco shook his head, still not comprehending. "So you thought…I was going to break down crying or something?"

Hannah stared at him. "Basically, yes."

He swiveled around in his chair, gazing out the window. The day was dark, and a heavy rain fell from the heavens. His back still turned, he voiced his last thought.

"And the only other choice was Zabini."

She said nothing, confirming the statement.

"Shit… why?"

"What do you have against him?"

Draco glanced over his shoulder, seeing Hannah staring out the window as well. "Look, just because he works for me…"

"Doesn't mean you have to like him?" Hannah completed his sentence for him with a smirk. "Wow, gotta love your logic." She crossed her legs. "Well, based on the situation…"

"I don't want a book answer," Draco growled, irritated. "I just want to know the damn truth!"

The woman shot to her feet, the mood suddenly changing in the conversation. "You couldn't HANDLE it! We all know how in love you were with Harry!" She paused for effect, letting the words sink in. "The last thing _any _of us needed was some sort of emotional reunion between the two of you!"

Draco rose, shaking. "The only thing I feel like doing right now is firing your ass! Or strangling you, I'm still trying to decide." He laughed dryly, running a hand through his hair.

Hannah walked to the door. "No, Malfoy, I don't think that's it. You don't want to strangle me." She leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms casually. "You don't want to strangle me at all."

"Then who, per say, do I want to strangle?" Draco asked, raising his voice. "Who!" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I'm not sure I really owe you _any _explanations right now," she muttered quietly. "But I'll tell you anyway."

"Get on with it."

"You want to strangle Harry for being gone for so long." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You want to hurt him for leaving in the first place."

The man stayed silent for a moment, mulling over the words.

"So it's true?" Hannah asked eagerly.

Draco shook his head. "That's the most crap-assed explanation I've ever heard."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Gotta go."

"Abbott…" Draco said warningly as she disappeared out the door. "Get back in here!" He waited a moment, and when she didn't return, he kicked his wastebasket angrily.

He took a deep breath, soothing his nerves, then sat down at his desk again. _Damn women, there are too many damn women in the world. _He reached for the nearest letter, ripping it open quickly.

Scanning through the contents briefly, he threw it to the side and reached for another. After looking at this one, he reached for another, then another. Sighing tiredly, he realized this case was going to be a hell of a ride.

Draco drummed his fingertips on the desktop. Looking around his office, his eyes paused on his awards hanging on the wall. He sighed again, leaning back in his chair.

Finally, his five years working in the ministry had paid off. After five years of being the head auror of the Defense Against the Dark Arts department, his efforts had finally paid off. His Harry, the man he loved, was found. He was back.

And possibly even back in Draco's life.

Draco had missed him like crazy. He had become an auror to try and find Harry and bring him back home. And even though it wasn't _him _who physically brought him back to the wizarding world, he still had been a part of the struggle.

He glanced down at the letter open in front of him.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_The Daily Prophet requests the details of your case involving the rescue of Harry Potter. As we already have pictures of him, we need information regarding his return for the article that will run with them. If you refuse to give us the details, we will create false stories about him until you do decide to release it. Please be prompt about our request._

_Sincerely,_

_The Daily Prophet Staff_

Draco laughed bitterly at the letter, crumpling it up in his fist. Running his hand one more time through his hair, he stood and grabbed his coat.

"Mr. Malfoy, where are you going?" his secretary asked as he walked swiftly past her.

"St. Mungo's," he answered simply.

She gave him a knowing smile. "I'll take a message if anyone calls."

He waved and continued walking. Once outside, he apparated to the largest wizarding hospital in the world.

Sea green walls met his eyes as he strolled right past the guard's booth. Stopping in front of the receptionist's desk, he smiled cordially.

"I'd like to know what room Mr. Potter is in."

Giving him her own small smile, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can not tell you…"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Head Auror of the Ministry."

The woman paled. "Oh, of course sir! I didn't realize who you were…"

Draco silenced her with a raised hand. "Please, just the room number."

"One-eleven."

"Thank you." He walked down the hallway and took a left, heading straight towards the Intensive Care's Ward.

**Author's Note: **I know, crappy ending! Damn my writer's block… anyways, please review! I'll update soon, I promise!


	13. Let Me Know

**A/N: **I know, its been a long time! I'm so sorry! But now that I've finally settled into high school, I'll update more. Promise!

* * *

Chapter 13: Let Me Know

Harry sighed, content, as a pair of soft hands ran through his silky locks. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Please don't go."

Blaise didn't answer as he massaged his scalp.

"Please…" Harry begged after a moment of silence. "I just… I want you here." Voice now anxious, he sat up and leaned away from where he was laying on Blaise's chest. Turning his innocent eyes on Blaise's stony expression, he fought to keep his lip from trembling. "Please…" he tried again.

Blaise silenced him with a raised hand. "I have to go," he stated simply, standing up. Without another word, he exited into the hallway.

_Thank god that's over,_ Blaise thought to himself as he left the hospital. Rounding a corner, he stopped in a nearby alley and apparated home.

"Hey honey," Severus called out from the kitchen when he arrived. "I got some muffins here on in the oven if you want one…" he stopped mid-sentence as a pair of hungry lips clamped on top of his.

A set of muscular arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist as Snape pulled back slightly. "Well… I guess someone missed me…"

"Very much so, actually," Blaise muttered incoherently as he stroked his lover's face.

Snape closed his eyes momentarily before opening them lazily. "Do you want a muffing or not?" he teased huskily.

Blaise nodded and took a seat. Sighing loudly, Snape took a step forward. The towel wrapped around his hips suddenly dropped to the tiled floor.

"Shit…" he mumbled to himself, making to retrieve it. He stopped midway, though, when a warm hand closed around his now hard member.

"So…" Blaise said casually as if nothing happened. He squeezed making the other man shudder. "How was you're day?"

a jumble of words flew out of Snape's mouth, sounding suspiciously like, "Fine until you showed up. So fuck off." Blaise smiled mischeviously, giving the erection another hearty squeeze.

"That's good to hear," he went on, now tugging it gently. He began to rub it. "My day though… it was just awful."

Severus stayed silent, breathing erratically.

"Did you hear me?" A thumb rubbed in circles over the head rhythmically.

He moaned loudly in response.

"That's better," Blaise smirked, amused. "Now…"

At that moment Snape came, filling Blaise's hand. Standing quickly, he washed his hands in the sink.

Drying them on a nearby dishcloth, he turned and gazed into the older man's still lustful eyes. He grinned and pointed toward the ceiling.

"Let's go finish this upstairs," Blaise suggested.

* * *

A good hour later Blaise lay in Snape's arms, the older man humming to himself. Snape toyed with his hair absent-mindedly, not unlike how Blaise had done at the hospital.

"Next time I'm on top," Snape murmured lovingly. He nipped at his ear affectionately.

Blaise said nothing, deep in thought.

"Come on. I know you want to argue that," Snape's voice was still playful, but it also held a note of concern.

He still remained unresponsive.

"Honey…"

"It wasn't worth it," Blaise revealed quietly.

"What…"

Blaise took his hand and held it. "Please, just let me finish."

Snape said nothing, but squeezed the hand encouragingly.

"I went to Mungo's," he started flatly. His voice reflected no emotion. "To see Harry."

Severus stayed silent.

"At first, I felt… like I went because I woed him. Like, when I hurt him so long ago, I needed to go back and fix it. I needed to make it up to him.

Blaise took a deep breath. "But then… there was another reason. I… it was like we had some unfinished business. We left on an off note. And…" he began to whisper.

"And because I wanted to see if I still loved him." He paused. "I wanted to see if I still had feelings for him."

Snape breathed in sharply. Blaise quickened his speech.

"But as I spent more time with him I began to see… well, I just **know** that whatever was there before just didn't exist anymore. The spark was gone… and all I saw was a thin, whiny man. The feelings were gone.

"And there could yet have been another reason. I… I wanted to hurt Draco as much as he did me. I wanted revenge. I wanted to punish him for betraying me so long ago. He broke us up… for his own selfish motives. I was happy and… he ruined that for me. He ruined my life.

"So I figured… if I could somehow get to Harry first and… I don't know… told him to never take Draco back, we'd be even. But after a little while, it didn't even matter anymore. I didn't are. I let it go.

"And so here I am," Blaise finished weakly. He turned to look Snape in the eyes.

Snape regarded him with a cool stare back. "And why are you telling me this?"

Blaise paled. "I thought you would understand…"

"This isn't church. I don't want your confession."

Weakly, Blaise repeated, "But I thought you'd understand…"

"Oh, I understood perfectly, all right." He sneered. "You were hoping Potter would take you back." He shook his head in mock sympathy. "Because I _obviously_ don't make you happy enough."

"No…"

"Did I get the story wrong? Well, let me try again. You weren't hoping that he still loved you?" Sarcasm, and hurt, rang through every word.

"I didn't mean that…"

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN THEN! SPIT IT OUT, BECAUSE I SURE AS _HELL_ WANT TO KNOW!" Severus roared, beyond upset now.

Blaise was on the verge of tears now. "Just stop," he shuddered shakily. Unable to take another moment, he flew to the bathroom.

Tears threatened to fall down his own face as well as Snape got dressed. As if in slow motion, he reached under the bed and grabbed a suitcase. Mechanically, he packed his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

Snape turned to Blaise, whose eyes were rimmed with red.

"I'm leaving."

Blaise walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can't we just work this out…"

"No," Snape dismissed, shutting his suitcase and going to the door. "I'm sorry Blaise. But its over."

The younger boy looked like he was about to vomit. "I can change…"

He shook his head sadly. "I won't ask you to do that. Anyways, it was a long run… about ten years?" he mentioned solicitously as he moved towards the staircase.

"Since I was twelve… please…" Blaise begged half-heartedly.

"I love you," Severus stated. "But I'm not sure you can say the same for me. Let me know if your feelings for him change." He closed his eyes briefly. "If your feelings for me change."

Blaise said nothing.

"Goodbye," Snape whispered, and slipped out the room.

* * *

Harry felt a pair of eyes on him as he woke from his slumber. Groggily, he wondered briefly if it was Blaise, before he remembered. Blaise wanted nothing more to do with him. He had visited out of guilt.

Rubbing his eyes away along with the thought, he forced himself to sit up. Now fully awake, he met the gaze of the blonde man in front of him.

The man with the tears in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** well, you know what to do! Please review, and expect an update next week! 


	14. Love Once More

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update last week. Even when I promised. But… look! I updated! And it's a LONG chapter so… forgive my lateness! Please review!

Some of you have been requesting some Harry/Draco interaction. So this chapter should make you happy…

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Love Once More

He had been through worse things before. Killing curses had been cast his way; he'd come out alive. Once, his food had been poisoned on Christmas Eve; the nurses at Mungo's managed to patch him up. Hell, he'd survived having a sword fly at him when he told Pansy's parents he was gay.

But as Draco cowered under the blank stare of Harry, he wondered how he would _ever_ survive this battle. Taking a deep breath and pushing back his tears, he managed to utter three words.

"I love you."

As gray eyes met green, Draco was relieved to see warmth in Harry's gave. And he was surprised to see something else.

After a moment Harry lowered his eyes and blushed, flustered. He fingered his comforter absently, hoping furiously that the blond couldn't read minds.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly, breaking the silence. "I… probably shouldn't have said that," he judged sheepishly. He sat down in the bedside chair, careful never to take his eyes off Harry. "I just… haven't seen you in a while."

Harry kept his eyes on his lap. "Its ok," he muttered quietly. "You don't have to apologize."

A hand cupped Harry's chin gently, lifting his gaze. "That's better," he whispered softly. "Now I can see what you're feeling." His palm lingered on his face, caressing his jaw line.

Harry leaned toward him instinctively, though he wasn't really sure why. Draco reacted instantly, closing his eyes and meeting Harry's silky lips with his own.

A million thoughts raced through Harry's head as he kissed back. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the other boy's hair, appreciating the sweetness of Draco's breath. Draco nibbled on his bottom lip affectionately as he pulled away.

"That was a hell of a greeting, Potter," Draco teased coyly. "I could get used to those."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as he was interrupted by his nurse's entrance.

"Hello Mr. Potter… Mr. Malfoy," the stumpy woman acknowledged warmly as she went to Harry's side. She had shoulder-length chestnut hair and rosy cheeks that matched her apparently cheerful disposition. "Glad to see you're awake." Her Irish accent made her words sound like music.

Harry smiled and glanced over at Draco. He had a worried expression on his face as he watched the nurse take his pulse. Laughing, Harry mouthed, "Its only a routine thing." He hesitated, then added, "Calm down."

After a moment the brunette straightened up. "Well, it looks like you're doing just fine, Mr. Potter," she informed, heading toward the door. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." She stepped into the hallway.

"Wait," Draco called after her, and casting a look at Harry, he ventured after the nurse.

* * *

Harry rolled over on side, trying hopelessly to sort through the feelings he just felt. Groaning inwardly, he switched to the other side, having forgotten about his bandages.

_What the hell was that all about?_ Harry thought sarcastically, closing his eyes. _That just came out of nowhere._

And it was true. His attraction for the blond-haired man had been rather sudden. One moment, he was looking at a complete stranger; the next, he had locked _lips_ with him. _I have lost my mind_, he judged.

But deep down, Harry knew _exactly_ who he was. Or at least, he _had_ known him. How else could he explain the raging emotions he felt when Draco touched him? Or when he looked into his eyes? Draco was no stranger. At least not really. Maybe in his mind he was, but in his heart it was a whole other story.

_Because I'm not in love with a stranger_, he thought, and laughed.

And just like that, Harry knew he was in love with the blond stranger. He knew it just as well as he knew his own name. And he though he wasn't sure why, he honestly didn't care. It felt right. He was meant to be with this man.

Switching to his back, Harry sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. A wave of drowsiness washed over him, and he briefly wondered if his blond lover would come tuck him in. Considering his thought to be absurd, he told himself he'd settle for a goodnight kiss. He closed his eyes again, and fell into a restful slumber.

* * *

"You know, I don't care if you leave for a few hours," Harry informed Draco hopefully.

"You've been away for too long," Draco told him for the hundredth time. "I'm not letting you out of my site." He reached over for the chocolate frog sitting on the bedside nightstand and opened it with his teeth.

Harry faked a groan. Even though he really wanted Draco here right now, he also _really_ wanted some time alone to sort his thoughts out. _but I really don't mind sharing this bed,_ he thought humorously as he settled back against Draco's muscular chest. _Even if I haven't gotten any action yet._

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist lovingly. For the last three days, he hadn't let the raven-haired man out of his sight. Except for the brief hour he left for each night to retrieve a clean set of clothes, he had pretty much lived in Mungo's. Not that he minded, though. As long as the Potter boy was in his arms, he could live years in this cramped twin bed.

Harry ran a finger up Draco's arm absently. "When do I get to go home?"

"You come home with me tomorrow."

Harry was happy to hear that. "Will we share a bed?" He smiled mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows as he glanced back at the blond.

Draco kissed the tip of his nose. "Absolutely not. We will have separate rooms on opposite sides of the house."

Harry giggled at his mock-seriousness. "But then how will I get to see you in your boxers?" He fluttered his eyes innocently, causing Draco to glare at him.

"You're an idiot sometimes," he muttered. "But a cute one at least." He kissed Harry's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

It still shocked Harry how much in love with this man he truly was. Though he knew nothing about Draco what-so-ever, he enjoyed learning things about him. For the umpteenth time in the past few hours, he wondered how he could be in love with someone he barely even knew.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sure." Harry twisted his head around so he could see his face.

"Well…"

Harry cocked his head to the side, waiting patiently.

"The truth is," Draco finally revealed, "is that we are sharing a room."

He groaned, completely unfazed.

"But the reason why is…"

"So you can keep me in your site?" Harry guessed half-heartedly, sure of the answer.

"No… its because I want to watch you sleep. You're beautiful when you sleep."

Harry's heartbeat doubled upon hearing those words. How could this man love him so… _entirely_? When Harry _just_ learned his name? A tear fell down his cheek as he melted under Draco's powerful gaze. All of a sudden, it wasn't enough for Harry to love him back. Now, he needed to know everything about him.

Everything.

Draco ran a hand over Harry's hard abs. "Someone's been working out in the past couple of years," he commented quietly.

Harry whipped his head around. "For the past couple of years?"

Draco gave him a strange look. "Yeah… you left me a few years back. To go fight Voldemort."

Harry knew about the Voldemort part. He remembered every last detail of that battle. That final battle.

But he didn't remember _anything_ about leaving Draco.

"But… didn't you know about me leaving you?" Harry ventured, trying to find out more.

A pained look crossed Draco's face, but it left as quickly as it came. "No," he replied, barely above a whisper. He tried to smile. "But you're back now, and that's all that matters." He kissed the top of his head.

Harry squeezed his eyelids shut. So he _had_ known Draco. But for some reason, he didn't want to know for how long. Reluctant to know this part about his past, he asked one more question.

"How long have I known you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You've known me since you were eleven years old." Shaking his head, he leaned back into the pillows of the bed and became lost in thought.

He couldn't understand it. He remembered his Hogwarts days clearly; yet he couldn't recollect _ever_ seeing Draco there. Blaise he remembered… Ron too. He remembered George, Ginny, Dumbledore… even Snape. But how could he not remember the person that he'd apparently been in love with even then?

Harry felt as if his world had been set upside-down. Feeling the need to throw up, he struggled to hold it in. For the first time in a while, he felt like his life was completely out of his hands.

_So if he's not apart of my memory…_ Harry concluded with horror. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

_Then what the hell else is missing?_

* * *

**A/N: **one more chapter down! Ok, hope y'all enjoyed, please review, and don't be afraid to criticize! I'm actually considering whether to end this story within the next few chapters (before it reaches 20), keep going till it ends, or stopping soon and creating a sequel. What do you think? Your opinions are greatly appreciated! 


	15. Home

**A/N:** My school has every Friday off this month, so I'll get to update more! I'm so excited!

Ok, someone asked me about Harry's memory-thing. All I can say is… the answer is in this chapter.

I've started a new story called, "Never Change." If you love Harry, Draco, and Cedric, you'll love my story!

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Home

A tired Draco strode angrily to Dr. McGill's office, barging in without knocking. Dr. McGill looked up from his papers, startled, as the blond flung himself into a chair.

"What can I do-

Draco cut the man off and growled, "You can tell me what is wrong with my boyfriend!"

Dr. McGill raised an eyebrow. "Who, pray tell, is your boyfriend?"

Draco sat silent for a moment, suddenly pensive. He had forgotten that the doctor tended to multiple patients at once. Realizing that he would have to be more specific, he stated, "Harry."

"Ah." Reaching behind him, McGill grabbed a clipboard from a stack in a chair. "You know," he started, chuckling, "I'm glad to see that the time of day didn't stop you from coming to my office."  
Draco's anger ebbed away a bit. 2:00 in the morning _was_ a bit early. Still, the matter at hand was important…

A deep voice cut into his thoughts, and the blond snapped his attention back to the doctor.

"Harry is an interesting case," McGill mused, running his eyes down the paper. "His physical wounds are minimal, and he's eating. He's not depressed, and there are no apparent thoughts of suicide." His voice halted as he continued reading the report.

Draco grew anxious as the silence grew more intense. His thoughts kept shifting to the raven-haired boy, and it was all he could do to not go back to him now.

Finally, the doctor raised his gaze. Draco was surprised to see regret in his eyes. All of a sudden, his anger came rushing back.

"Tell me," Dr. McGill asked softly, "are there any obvious changes that you've noticed in Harry?"

He folded his hands in his lap, concern etched in every wrinkle of his aging face.

Draco didn't like where this conversation was headed. He hated guessing games. As McGill waited for his reply, the blond resisted the urge to start yelling.

"He… he's lost his memory. Well, some parts of it, at least…" Draco trailed off, not really knowing many of the details.

The doctor nodded in understanding and jotted something down. Then, clearing his throat, he said, "Your boyfriend has suffered the Rappeler Curse. Or rather," he gave Draco a kind look, "the backfiring of the curse."

Draco stared at the man blankly, not sure what to make of the news.

"The Rappeler Curse," the doctor continued, "is a dark magic spell not known to many. Its traditionally supposed to destroy a person's mind, causing someone to sort of…" McGill searched for the right words. "To sort of exist without living.

"To perform the spell, one must be physically in contact with the intended victim. I believe that because the Dark Lord was extremely weak, he didn't have enough power and only destroyed parts of Harry's memory." McGill smiled at Draco sadly. "He was very lucky."

Draco felt lightheaded. Shaking his head, he whispered, "Will his memory ever come back?"

The look Dr. McGill gave him said it all. A tear slipped from Draco's eyes.

"We can't tell for sure what other memories he's lost. You have to figure it out on your own as time passes. He does," McGill added, "have the ability to make new memories. But as far as the lost memories…"

"They're gone forever," Draco mumbled, standing quickly. He _had_ to get out of the room. "Thank you for your time." He hurried out the door without looking at him.

"You're welcome," Dr. McGill replied. "I'm glad to help."

The kind words went unheard, though. Draco was already gone.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of Draco's voice. He sat up eagerly, opening his eyes.

Darkness.

He stifled a wave of panic as he realized he couldn't see. His first thought was that he had gone blind, but he pushed that one down quickly. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to think of.

Tentatively Harry called out, "Draco?" When he didn't get an answer immediately he cried, "Draco! I've gone blind!"

Draco laughed loudly, causing Harry to scowl. "You're so cute," he sighed, and sat next to him on the bed.

"And you're an ass."

He laughed harder. "Well said, dear." Dropping a kiss on his mouth he told him, "You're blindfolded."

Harry wanted to hit him on the head. "That's not funny." He reached behind his head to undo the knot. When he couldn't, he muttered, "You are _such_ a fucking ass."

Two hands roughly pushed him back onto the pillows. Pinning his hands beneath his back, Draco pressed his body against him. "Take it back," he whispered playfully in his ear. "Take it back _right now_."

Harry chuckled lightly. "Never."

Draco nipped his left ear lobe affectionately. "You _will_ take it back."

Grinning wickedly, Harry shook his head in refusal. A hand promptly snaked under his shirt and Harry screamed as the blond tickled him.

"Mercy, mercy!" Harry cried, laughing uncontrollably. Draco continued though, determined to teach him a lesson.

"Say it…"

Harry gasped for air. "Never!"

The tickling grew worse.

"Ok!" Harry gulped, tears streaming down his face from laughing too hard. "You aren't an ass!"

Draco promptly got off of Harry, allowing him to breathe. Yawning, he said, "Told you that you'd take it back." He stood with his hands on his hips.

Rubbing his abs, Harry mumbled, "You aren't an ass…"

"Damn straight."

"You're a _jack_ass."

Draco swatted him with a pillow.

* * *

Harry waited impatiently as Draco took his time undoing the blindfold. Every few seconds the blond would kiss his neck gently.

After the fourteenth kiss Harry snapped, "Are you done yet?!" After the "tickling incident," Draco had left the stupid thing on, torturing him to no end for three more hours.

Draco said nothing as the blindfold fell from his face.

"About time…"

Harry trailed off as he caught sight of the room he was in. He was sitting on a huge four-post canopy bed made of mahogany. The pillow he had been hit with earlier, along with the other one and the sheets, were crème-colored with burgundy trim.

"I forgot to tell you," Draco added quietly. "I took you home this morning."

Harry nodded, still speechless, as he continued to look around.

Burgundy carpeting covered the floor. The windows and balcony doors were curtained in burgundy as well, contrasting nicely against the crème walls. A fire was roaring next to a couple of crème couches, and a mahogany coffee table was stacked high with books.

Not knowing what to say, Harry managed a stunned, "Wow." He shook his head in awe. "Your home… its amazing."

What Draco said next struck pitter-patters in Harry's heart.

"Our home, honey… our home."

* * *

A/N: Yea! Another chapter done! Plz review! And I've got a new story started called "Never Change", so if you have some spare time, plz check that out too! 


	16. Blond Stranger

**A/N:** Next-to-last chapter! Yes, yes, yes!

Ok, once this story is over, I'll be focusing a lot more on my new fanfic ideas. I'll give y'all a summary of them! (for any of y'all who care.) Oh… and they're all slash.

**Something New:** Promise… just promise me you'll go slow. Please. And… Oliver? Don't hurt me. I've been through enough in my life. I don't think I need any more heartache.

**My Hell-Filled Ever After:** (this story has already been started). Pessimistic? Sure... that's one way to put it. Maybe I'm a little cold-hearted? I guess you can say that too. Cruel? That'll work. I don't care. 'Cause there's no happily ever after in this world.

**Never Change:** (already started). I hope its worth it. I hope its worth all the pain you put me through. I hope YOU'RE worth it. Because… shit Harry. You'll never change.

**Something New** will be a three-part short fanfic, **My Hell-Filled Ever After** is a long fanfic centered on Draco and Harry, and **Never Change** centers on a Harry/Cedric Harry/Draco plot-base. I won't start **Something New** until I finish this story though.

Ok, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Please review, and check out one of my other stories!

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Blond Stranger 

"How about this one?"

"No, I don't like the color."

"Ok… how about this one?"

"Eww."

Draco sighed. For the past hour he and Harry had been shopping for clothes- Draco had grown tired of Harry having to borrow items from his own wardrobe. But the only success they'd had so far were three pairs of silk boxers and a set of earmuffs.

"Ok… this one." Draco held up a midnight blue dress shirt with a fold-down collar. "Come on… I _know_ you like blue."

Harry knitted his eyebrows. "I do, but…" he hesitated slightly.

"But what?" the blond demanded, exasperated. He rubbed his temples.

"Well," Harry held up a silky silver shirt with long sleeves, "I like this one."

"And?" His clipped tone revealed his impatience, and Draco grimaced at the harshness of his won voice.

"Well… it reminds me of your eyes." He shrugged tentatively. "And I love your eyes. That's all." Harry put the shirt back on the rack and walked away.

Draco resisted the urge to run after him and pull him into his arms. Instead, he picked up the garment and walked in his direction.

For the past two weeks Harry had grown sweeter with each passing day as he got used to living with Draco. He was constantly gazing at him with love-struck eyes, and always had a rose waiting for him on the doorstep when he got home. And his kisses- Draco shuddered at the mere thought- were amazing.

Just recently, Harry had taken to giving him a massage at random times- when he was at the counter making tea in the morning, brushing his teeth, even when he was getting undressed for the night. Draco took a left and headed toward the lingerie section.

Now, Harry was attempting to take a shower with the blond. He would hint at it for hours on end. Draco was fine with the whole idea personally- it was so erotic to have another body right behind him in that steamy chamber of water. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to go that fast in their "renewed" relationship.

Draco sighed in relief when he spotted the raven-haired man standing next to a rack of neon "womanly-unmentionables". He came to a halt at his side, but said nothing.

So Harry spoke instead. "What?"

Feeling this was his queue, Draco muttered, "I'm sorry." He shoved his hands in his pockets shyly. "I'm still kinda new to this."

Harry gave him a curious look. "New to what?"

"New at the relationship thing." Reluctantly, he added, "Its been five years."

As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Harry's memory lose was still a sore subject between the two of them, and Harry would always become upset at any mention of the five-year absence he couldn't even remember. But instead of becoming angry, he simply sat on the floor and said, "Talk to me." He patted a spot next to him.

After a moment of hesitation, Draco sat beside him. "Ok… what do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what you're scared of." Harry's expression grew serious.

"What?"

"What are you scared of- when it comes to me? Or rather… when it come to… us." He spoke the words quietly, almost as if he were afraid his voice might break. Supporting himself on one arm, he brushed a lock of hair from his eyes.

And when the stubborn lock fell back into place, Draco tucked it away with a gentle hand.

"I'm scared… I'm scared I'm not good enough for you," he admitted, never taking his eyes away from the face he was now stroking. "I'm scared I'll be a failure, or that you'll get tired of me and leave." He shuddered.

"Well, quite frankly… I'm scared of you." Unsure of Draco's reaction, Harry ducked his head away from those studious silver eyes. "Well… I'm not really scared of _you_, but-"

"Explain." The soft-spoken command was murmured through lips pressed against Harry's forehead.

"I'm scared that you'll ask something of me that I can't give. I'm scared of the feelings I have for you. I'm scared that I have feelings for you that you can't return. That when I touch you, kiss you, hold you… its not real. That… that these feelings I have… that I…" Harry's voice broke, and dry sobs raked his chest violently.

"Sh… it'll be ok-"

"No it won't!" he exclaimed. "You don't get it! I'm scared- no, I'm frightened to _death_ that I love someone I hardly know! And yet," he began crying, "I feel that I've met you before… that I've known you forever! Its frightening, knowing that I'm going into this headfirst, blindly following my heart. But I feel- no, I _know_- that I've known you forever. I know you inside out." His crying progressed to sobs. "But what scares me the most… is that I don't –care about all that. Despite the lack of memories, despite the not-knowing… I'm willing to forget all of that.

"Because…" his voice grew hushed. "I… I love you. I don't know why… and I don't care.

"I'm in love with my blond stranger." His eyes glittered with tears. "A beautiful blond stranger. _My_ stranger."

Speechless, Draco gazed at him with a mixture of emotions. He watched Harry silently pull his knees to his chin and wrap his arms around his legs. With hesitant movements, the blond scooted closer and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"I guess this is all more complicated than what it seemed," he whispered, thinking out loud. "But that's ok. We'll work around it. In the mean time…" Draco kissed his neck tenderly, "let's go home."

He rose to his feet in a graceful manner, pulling a timid Harry along with him. He took a step, glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh… and in case you're wondering…"

Harry glanced up at the man before him.

"Yeah?"

Draco shrugged shyly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah… one more chapter left! This last chapter is gonna be _such_ a dramatic end, I'll probably get a few flames for such a cruel ending. Well… 


	17. Made From Love

**A/N:** Last chapter. Ah…

I loved writing this fanfic… this is my first long-term story. I'm so happy that I was able to finish it.

And what encouraged me along the way were all the reviews! Every comment, idea, suggestion, and critique… it all kept me going. Thank y'all so much! I appreciate all that y'all do and I sincerely hope you've enjoyed reading this.

Before I start sounding even _sappier_, I'll go on…

* * *

**Warning:** sexual content ahead.

**Chapter 16: **Made From Love

"Are you sure about this?"

Draco's inquiry was answered with a quick nod and a passionate kiss on the lips.

"All right then… you're ready." The blond ran a hand nervously through his silky hair, chewing at his lower lip.

This was it. The moment was finally here… Ever since Harry had moved in, Draco had been holding back, unsure of whether Harry was ready or not. And now all the waiting had finally come to an end.

"Draco?" Harry looked at him questioningly. "You ok?"

Draco wondered if Harry could see it. He wondered if he could see, deep in his eyes, all the sinful little acts he had in mind to perform on the quirky raven-haired man. If he could see how much the desire had built up… how much _passion_ had gathered up. But as he eyed Harry's puzzled expression, he was positive the man knew nothing.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Suddenly the pressure became too much. With amazing speed, Draco pulled Harry to his chest.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he whispered against his neck, his breath tickling Harry's sensitive skin. He bit into the tender flesh, evoking a lustful groan. "And I'm going to pleasure you until you lose your mind."

Harry closed his eyes, pulse raging. "Pleasure… m-me?"

Draco sucked at the skin directly below his ear. "Yeah… I'll have you screaming all night." Then, lifting Harry agilely into his arms, he headed up the stairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

"Dr-Draco…" Harry moaned, eyelids squeezed shut as roll after roll of ecstasy fell over him. He clutched at the sides of the mattress, face contorted as he reached climax.

A content blond watched his lover with careful eyes, making sure Harry needed no additional help with his release. When he began to shudder violently under the pressure of the orgasm, he stroked his hardened member to comfort him.

Moments later, an exhausted and sweaty Harry grew limp on the bed, chest heaving as he returned to normal. A few misplaced locks of ebony hair fell into his eyes, and Draco brushed them away affectionately.

"That… that was _amazing_," Harry whispered, eyes focused on the man hovering above him. "You…and that… was… _wow_."

Amused, Draco leaned down and kissed him gently. Then, with a wink, he hopped up from the bed and began to dress.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, alarmed. He sat up, eyes wide.

"Calm down honey. I'm just going to go pick up something to eat. I don't really feel like cooking." He tied his shoes. "And maybe some ice cream." He landed a parting kiss on Harry's forehead, smiling sweetly. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry." Harry, completely reassured now, leaned back against the pillows and settled for the wait.

"I will." Blowing him one last kiss, he walked out of the room.

* * *

"And how's my little baby boy?"

"Daddy!" A raven-haired child screamed with joy as a set of strong arms lifted him into the air. "Higher!"

Draco obliged, causing the boy to squeal even louder.

"What's going on in here?" A kind-looking woman came into the room, followed by a red-haired man.

"Sorry Luna." Draco smiled a bit sheepishly, ceasing the helicopter moves he'd been doing with his son.

"Don't apologize." She gave him a bright smile, winking at the green-eyed boy now nestled in the blond's arms.

"Can I have a word with you?"

Draco turned to the red-head, happiness deflating rapidly at the stern look he was given. "Sure." He handed his child to Luna. "Go with Aunt Luna, James." He rubbed his head affectionately.

"But Jay-Jay wants to stay with Daddy." James pouted, crossing his arms.

"He'll be back in a minute, Jay-Jay," Luna cooed, leaving the room. "Let's go have a snack." She closed the door behind her, leaving the men alone.

Draco closed his eyes. "Ron…"

"So when do you plan to tell him? He has the right to know." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Draco regarded the man in front of him. During the course of Harry's absence, the two had bonded out of necessity in an effort to find the beloved man.

So when Harry had reappeared, Ron had been the obvious choice to leave his son with for a few weeks.

"I'll tell him… when the time is right."

"And when will that be? Harry has a right to know." Ron regarded him with a determined expression. "If it were _me_, I would want to know about my baby too."

Draco rolled his eyes heavenward. "I know, but-"

"But what?" Ron gave him an exasperated look. "It's been almost a _month_ now. If you don't tell him… then I will." His temper rising, he flushed a light pink.

Draco knew he was right, but… Harry was so happy now. "Don't you dare tell him. This secret will literally kill him. All that matters is that he's happy. Don't ruin that for him." He shook his head. "I'll tell him, but he needs the chance-"

"Daddy!" At that moment James opened the door and ran into the room, attaching himself to his father's leg. With hopeful green eyes he asked, "Can we go home now?"

Draco looked down into that angelic face, struck by how much he looked like Harry. With the same hair and eyes, the only thing he'd inherited from him was his perfectly pink mouth.

This was him. This was the child he'd carried for nine months… the baby made that same night Harry left. The baby made from love. And at four years old, this child was on of the two most beautiful people in his life.

And it was time that this child was shared. With the love of his life.

It was time this baby and his other father met.

Casting a look to Ron, he turned back to James. "Yes," he replied, kneeling down in front of his son. "Yes, we can go home."

* * *

Having flooed back home, Draco stepped out of the fireplace with James clutched in his arms.

Taking a deep breath, he called to the other man in his life.

"Harry… I'm home." He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. _We both are._

"Finally! What did you bring back?" Harry's voice grew closer as he made his way to the room.

With a smile, Draco said, "Let's just say it's a surprise."

* * *

**A/N:** wow, it seriously is over now. Wow. Oh my… well… review for one last time, guys. And do y'all think there should be a sequel?

Let me know… if the majority of y'all say yes, then it will be called **Never Was Once Forever**.

So… I'll miss y'all!


End file.
